


can you keep a secret?

by orphan_account



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anyways, Bottom Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin, Boys in Skirts, Don't Like Don't Read, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Skirts, Smut, Top K, but theyre both legal, i can smell the sexual tension between them, i can't write, im going to get cancelled for this, im sorry in advance, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: k discovers that the innocent hanbin isn't so innocent after all.
Relationships: K/Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	can you keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you don't like this then please click away !! both k and hanbin are legal adults so there shouldnt be any problem with me writing this :) also im terribly sorry that my smut writing is EXTREMELY horrible so bare with me ahhaha

"Okay guys, that's it for today! The cameras are off, so go do your own thing," said Heeseung, earning loud claps from the other 9 trainees to earnestly applaud everyone on their hard work.

_Fucking finally_ , Hanbin thinks. Obviously, he hadn't mentioned it, but he's been feeling a little _over the edge_ today. He couldn't explain it, it's been forever since he's gotten horny. At first, he tried ignoring it. After all, his performances at I-LAND were his top priority. His future depended on his efforts and the outcome of the show, so he needed to try his best and put in every single ounce of effort he could. But after a while, it got unbearable. The feeling rose up to his stomach, and twisted his insides until all his brain could scream to him was:

_Horny. Horny. You want to fuck yourself in the ass. Horny. You are horny._

And it was seriously fucking frustrating. How was he supposed to get off when there were 9 other males in the place and no guarantee of privacy? 

"Fuck it," he mutters under his breath, as he speed walks over to his room while making sure that no one was near him or inside the room too. Once that was reassured, he dug through his luggage and searched through it to picked out something that he never thought he would put to use.

A flowy white skirt that fell just below his ass.

Don't ask him why he packed it. He wasn't sure either.

After managing to get it on himself, Hanbin smiled satisfactorily at the mirror's reflection. He connected the tablet to his large bluetooth speaker, and turned on a random kpop playlist on spotify. He made sure to play it extra loud, just in case he needed to block out any other...sounds. He got onto his bed in a position that had him kneeling with his face in the pillows and his ass pointed outwards. The embarrassment started to hit him at that moment, but he couldn't just ignore the fact that his little cock was practically dripping and begging for something to fill his ass before he goes insane. 

Hanbin warmed up the lube on his fingers (again, please do not ask why he brought it) and positioned it at his hole. With careful, slightly hesitant, movements he let the first finger go in. But to his surprise, something strange happens. He lets a (not so) unexpected name slip from his tongue. When his finger starts moving a little, he mewls the name softly.Hhis next instinct is to just keep adding fingers until he's satisfied, and with each time he does something, the " _K hyunggg~_ " he moans gets a little louder.

Yes, the name of the only older boy at I-LAND. The one he looked up to (literally), the one who always gave him attention, the one who made sure he was always doing okay. The one who had a little too much sexual tension with him, to the point that ANYONE could smell it from 10ft away. The one who always gets a little too close to him for his heart to survive.

Now, just outside of the room, as if fate played the right cards, K decided to go back to get the hoodie that he left on his bed.

Hanbin may have forgotten that he and K were sharing a room this time (seeing as he was rank 4 and K was rank 6).

Just as K stepped in front of the door, the first thing that hit him was the loud music that filled his ears. 

"Hm?" he whispered in complete confusion. "isn't Hanbin in there? Hubi, are you okay? Why are you playing your music so loud?" he called out.

The music may have been a little too loud for Hanbin to hear the person he was moaning about trying to talk to him outside his door. Finding it oddly suspicious, K made a split decision and decided to open the door to see what Hanbin was doing that could possibly need him to play his music at such a high volume. Surprised to find the door unlocked, he slipped himself into the room through a small crack in the door. He went completely unheard by Hanbin, as he turned around to find him in the most unexpected state possible. 

K definitely didn't expect to be greeted with the sight of Hubi having three fingers up his ass, that by the way, is dressed up in a very pretty skirt. He watches intently as Hanbin unintentionally pushes his ass out to meet more of his fingers, causing his petite body to shake in pleasure. And despite the music blasting in the background, K can still hear Hanbin loud and clear.

"K-hyunggg~ w-want it more, aah please..h-harder! I can take it, p-please give me m-more, ngghh~" the small boy moans, the pace of his fingers going a little faster as thoughts of his hyung filling him up with his cock starts to cloud his mind. 

K doesn't know how to react for a good few seconds. _What should I do? Should I pretend I never saw anything and leave? Should I confront him?_ He plays around with his plausible options, before finally deciding to turn off the music. 

That was enough to snap Hanbin back into reality. He finally turns around, and meets K's dark gaze. He sits in a polite, upright position, and has the decency to look very very embarrassed. 

"Ah, hyung! I...I can e-explain! I-I, umm, j-just thought that since I have some..a-alone time," he tries to say, but the words don't come out the way he wants to. All he can say at this moment when all his pride has been flushed down the toilet is, "p-please don't tell a-anyone!"

K stays silent for a minute. Eventually, he catches Hanbin by complete surprise, and shoves him against the wall with a soft thud. He doesn't say a word. He just leans in, and breathes heavily into Hubi's ear. The younger boy is SO sure that K can just feel how nervous he is. He's practically shaking in K's arms at this point. 

"You have to be a little more careful next time, Hubi," K finally says to break the silence, in a tone that makes Hanbin's legs wobble underneath the weight of his body. "literally anyone in this dorm could walk in on you."

Hanbin attempts to take a deep breath, but ends up choking on air as he feels K pulling him closer and pressing his hard on right against his own.

"F-forgot to lock the door," Hanbin says as a lame excuse. "was too horny."

"So fucking horny that you forgot that anyone could walk in and see your needy little ass, pushed out and begging for dick?" K says in a lower voice, one that's almost angry. "so shameless. you're lucky that it was me and not anyone else."

"So what am I supposed to do now, then?" Hanbin asks in an attempt to play up some sass, only to be returned with a devilish chuckle that sends chills down his spine.

"I might as well help you now that I'm here, right?"

And that's when K takes the initiative to lean down and bring Hanbin into a kiss. It starts off slow, one thats full of affection, and gives Hanbin a sort of message that maybe what theyre doing is more than just acts of impulse based on lust. But then Hanbin's needy self suddenly remembers what his original intentions of the day was, and so he lets out a small moan to tell K that it's okay to go a little further. K understands this signal, and kisses him sloppily, blinded by lust that's screaming at him to just fuck the younger boy as soon as he can.

K is bold with his actions ; he gropes Hanbin's ass as they kiss, unaware of its sensitivity. Hanbin lets out a high pitched whine, as his body stiffens. He relaxes again into K's arms as the older boy massages his buns. For a moment, he forgets that Hanbin's still wearing the skirt. The soft silk that brushes against him gives him a gentle reminder, which makes him pull away to stare down at Hanbin. Who's alreadyincredibly fucked out.

"You're so _filthy_ ," K growls, feeling the way Hanbin's ass spills out of his hands, and looking at his little cock that pushes up the skirt just a bit. "so fucking _tempting_. You were just waiting for me to come and fuck you, weren't you?"

Hanbin whines with a shake of his head. 

"Have you thought about this before, Hanbin? You against the wall, already so fucked out like a slut even though I haven't even touched you yet, in your pretty little skirt as you beg for me to fuck you?" K asks again.

And this time, he receives a shy nod. 

Seeing as Hanbin was already pretty stretched out, he grabs the lube that's laying on his bed. He lets his sweatpants and boxers fall to his ankles, revealing a thick cock that has Hanbin drooling. God, he wants that in him so bad. As if K could hear his thoughts, he asks him again-just to make sure, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Just fuck me, for god's sake."

K nods, and lubes himself. he positions himself at the place Hanbin wants him most, and once he gets the green light, he pushes in slowly. He draws out a long, sultry moan from the depths of Hanbin's chest, because god, he is _big_ , and filling him up so good. Once he gets the sign that Hanbin's good and adjusted, he takes caution in making the first movement. He wraps Hanbin's right leg around his waist, and makes a shallow thrust that's rewarded with a small "more" from the boy below him.

* * *

As time passes, K's thrusts get more frequent, and much rougher. He just fucks Hanbin against the wall the way he's always imagined ; Hanbin's melting into his arms as he gets his hole pounded into mercilessly by the older Japanese boy. His brain goes blank, only knowing K and his presence, with the only sounds leaving his mouth being sweet moans, and K's name. K can tell he's completely lost it, but to fair, Hanbin's walls are wrapping around him so tight, that everytime he thrusts into him he loses another ounce of self-composure. 

But then K hits him with the big guns, that makes Hanbin really lose it.

"Look at you Hubi, all dressed up for me. You're so pretty, my sweet boy," K says sweetly, still drilling into his hole like there's no tomorrow. "You're so so gorgeous. All mine."

_Mine._

That's the word that pushes Hanbin over the edge. It sends him straight into bliss, as he cums without warning. K comforts him and tells him its okay, before pulling out and cumming over Hanbin's stomach. 

* * *

At this point, the only thing that flashes through their minds is _what now_ ? Both of them have already showered and changed, and they're sitting on the same bed with their backs turned to one another. Both boys are way too embarrassed to say anything after their recent endeavor. Multiple questions invade their thoughts, thoughts like _what do we tell the others_ and _what are we now_. 

Hanbin, as expected, takes the initiative to break the uncomfortable silence. "I hope you know that that meant more to me than just a good fuck, hyung."

_Me too_ , K thinks, but not knowing how to put it in words. He's never been good with those. But this is Hanbin he was facing now. Hanbin always made him feel comfortable, and always made him feel like he could say anything without any worry of being judged. He could entrust his entire life to Hanbin, which is maybe one of the reasons he fell in love with the boy in the first place. That, along with his radiating sunshine, and the big smile that never left his face. Accompanied with his sweet nature and unhesitating kindness.

Or maybe he could just tell him that. 

"Hubi, I-"

But as K turned around, before he could say a word, he was cut off by a soft kiss on his lips. His confused expression met with Hanbin's cheeky smile, as the younger boy rolled his eyes and flashed another huge smile that set K's heart fluttering into the air.

"I'm not dumb. Your eyes say enough. I love you too."

* * *

a/n: hello im sorry that ending was so bad and rushed but i've been trying to finish this for a few days and i had no idea how to end it AAA im so sorry !!


End file.
